Eriol y Tomoyo amando lo prohibido
by Azkaban
Summary: Ella era la esencia de la dulzura, él todo lo contrario. Un adiós, un destino, la desgracia de dos personas. Nuevo capítulo subido! Breve pero intenso!
1. Empieza el dolor

Eriol y Tomoyo, amando lo prohibido.  
  
Ella, ella era la esencia de la dulzura, 13 maravillosos años de amor incondicional hacia el mundo, hacia la gente y la vida.  
  
Él, él todo lo contrario a ella, todo el misterio que sus ojos profundos resguardaban, ella lo cristalizaba, lo transparentaba y lo dejaba a la luz y vista de todos.  
  
Ambos un misterio para la humanidad, discretos, de familia rica, modales exquisitos y carácter extraño. De albina piel, ojos y pelo oscuros, se parecían tanto......... ¿por qué no enamorarse entonces? Sencilla respuesta, no eran adultos sino niños, unos tiernos infantes con mucha sabiduría acumulada en sus cabezas, porque, aunque no lo parezca, el vivir en sus condiciones les proporcionaba algo de madurez respecto al resto de los niños de su edad.  
  
Tenía que irse, y se iba con nada más y nada menos que su profesora, Kaho Mizuki. Vaya que si dolía, no lo volvería a ver y encima aunque se despidiese en condiciones, él no la escucharía, porque estaba con ella, estaba feliz. Prometió que le escribiría, pero de hacerlo, evitaría tocar el tema de su compañera sentimental. No quería llorar, no debía llorar......... necesitaba hacerlo.  
  
La vio correr hacia nadie sabe dónde, mientras se despedía de Sakura, su mejor amiga. Y en el aire se perdía un susurro, como una súplica: -Tomoyo......... Miró con tristeza el lugar por donde la joven albina había salido corriendo. Sólo ella había sabido leer sus emociones, entender sus rimas al hablar......... Ella supo mirar sus ojos como si mirase un libro, todavía recordaba sus palabras:  
  
"- Sabes una cosa Eriol? Para mí no eres el misterio personificado, para mí eres una gran persona que oculta algo en el fondo de su alma, y que el profundo de tus ojos te ayuda a encubrir, junto con esas sonrisas desconcertantes"  
  
Esas palabras le borraron la sonrisa, le hicieron abrir los ojos al máximo y, por supuesto, aprender que la suspicacia de la joven Daidouji era un don al que ninguno podía huir si ella se proponía saber de ti tanto como de ella misma.  
  
Sus lágrimas caían con fuerza arrolladora por sus mejillas, no quería decirle adiós, no quería dejarle ir, mientras corría escuchaba a sus espaldas un susurro abrasador, que la llamaba, clamaba su presencia, él la llamaba, pero no podía dejarse llevar por el corazón, ya que la había visto correr, evitaría molestos interrogatorios que pudiesen ponerla en problemas, porque vaya que si dolía, dolía tanto como un grito desgarrador en medio de la noche, dolía como si la vida se fuese en ese avión, en dirección a Inglaterra, junto a él, porque él, siempre era él. La escuchaba, tenía paciencia y siempre mostraba una amable sonrisa para ella, para su exclusivo disfrute. Siguió corriendo hasta que salió del aeropuerto, donde llovía y hacía frío.  
  
Una mano se posó su hombro, se giró asustada y miró con sorpresa que quien la había seguido no era Sakura, era Eriol.  
  
Sus miradas se entrelazaron de tal forma que no se sabía si se miraban a los ojos o se amaban con la mirada, fijando la vista en los ojos del otro se dijeron miles de cosas.  
  
"No puedo despedirme de ti"  
  
"Dame un motivo para que me quede y lo hago, a pesar de que mi destino y mis deberes me obliguen a irme lejos de aquí"  
  
"Vete ya, por favor, no puedo ni quiero decirte adiós"  
  
"Por qué? Por qué no puedes decirme hasta luego?"  
  
"No es un hasta luego, es un adiós, te vas y no piensas volver, no quiero quedarme sola ni ser consciente de que la única persona que es capaz de reemplazar mi amistad con Sakura se va lejos de aquí, dejándome tan sola que me da miedo pensarlo"  
  
Esas miradas se prolongaron hasta que Eriol esbozó una dulce sonrisa que derritió a Tomoyo y rompió a llorar de nuevo, tapándose la cara con las manos.  
  
No tenía mucho tiempo, pero quería consolarla de alguna manera, que no llorase, por favor, que no llorase que le rompía el alma en mil pedazos, era tan niña......... tan indefensa......... Sus brazos actuaron de forma inconsciente y se aferraron a la suave y delicada cintura de ella, que se hallaba ceñida por un vestido de seda fina. Notó su llanto cerca del cuello, sus lágrimas calientes escapaban de los dedos de ella y se colaban por el cuello de su camisa, sus sollozos, los leves temblores, los hipidos y el pelo tan suave y sedoso como el agua de una cascada eran más perceptibles que nunca, notar sobre su hombro la cabeza de ella, advertir en su zona pectoral los finos y largos dedos tapándole la cara para no ser visto su llanto......... La sujetó con fuerza.  
  
A la vez que el llanto, ocultaba un leve sonrojo, notando sus varoniles pero jóvenes manos sujetándola con fuerza, como salvándola del abismo que se presentaba delante de ella con un nombre: SOLEDAD. Y no quería sentirlo, se apartó reaccionando a tiempo para el llamado que hacían a los pasajeros de su vuelo, del vuelo de él.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos y se descubrieron en el interior de la mirada del otro. Se dijeron un adiós silencioso y un casto beso en la mejilla fue el último contacto de Eriol hacia Tomoyo.  
  
Un adiós, un destino, la desgracia de dos personas lejos del ser amado, y no es que fuera que Eriol no amase a Kaho, no, Dios, sí que la amaba, pero obligado por su destino, destinado a quererla casi tanto como a su vida, y de momento sólo sentía atracción hacia ella, pero sus cartas ya estaban sobre el juego de mesa que era la vida, y ésas le habían tocado, aún arrepintiéndose de su mala fortuna, porque por eso se iba, se iba lejos de ella, sabiendo que si se quedaba (aparte de no entrar en sus planes) no podría amar a Kaho como la historia ya marcada decía que la amase. Ya que era consciente de que si ahora sentía amor incondicional por Tomoyo, qué sentiría con el paso del tiempo.........  
  
Bueno Eriol, creo que debes irte, ya han hecho el llamado para tu vuelo......... Así es......... hasta pronto, Tomoyo, no me olvides. Recuérdame, de acuerdo? Sí.........  
  
No sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta volver a verse, no sabían aun si se amaban, porque al fin y al cabo, eran niños, no? Aunque quién pone edad a la hora de amar? Y la peor pregunta, no sabían si volverían a verse alguna vez, sólo esperaban con toda su alma que así fuera, que se viesen de nuevo y pudiesen estar juntos, tal y cómo se merecían.  
  
Bueno, creo que para ser el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, no es muy malo, no? Espero que a todos les guste, ya que si gusta pienso seguir, y prolongar los capítulos, que éste, lo admito, me ha quedado algo corto, por no decir MUY corto. Espero sus reviews!!!!!  
  
Gracias por leerme!!!! Y que disfruten leyendo como yo lo hice escribiendo!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sakura y demás personajes del cómic manga no son míos, sino de CLAMP, a ellas les pertenecen todos los personajes.  
  
Atte: Azkaban, angel of darkness, angel of magic. "Quien habla es esclavo de sus palabras, mas dueño de sus silencios". 


	2. Encuentros poco agradables

Eriol y Tomoyo, amando lo prohibido.  
  
Tres años, tres años habían pasado, y ella notaba su ausencia como si fuera el mismo día en el cual le vio irse, en el cual su partida le dejó el alma derruida en medio del pecho, que tantas veces deseó arrancarse de golpe para no ser, no sentir......  
  
Miraba con sus ojos azules y sabios por la ventana, Londres era tan bella, tan sofisticada y elegante...... tanto como lo era ella, pero él sólo veía en su mente aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas por el día de su partida, ella le había dicho que no quería que se quedara, o más bien, no quería que regresara a Japón...... y eso...... eso dolía como nada, porque sus ojos ya reflejaban madurez y sabiduría, pero también una cualidad muy peculiar, reflejaban angustia y tristeza, una sombra permanente acompañaba a ese color tan divino y profundo.  
  
Su taza de té humeaba mientras miraba por la ventana, llovía, cosa muy común en Gran Bretaña, sus ojos, ahora húmedos por las lágrimas, enfocaban el suelo, como si pudiera verla mejor reflejada en la madera que Kaho mantenía brillante y limpia. Kaho...... Necesitaba hacer algo con ella......  
  
Un saludo y unas pisadas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, ella salía de la habitación con una camisa de color azul cielo en el cuello y que aumentaba su oscuridad gradualmente hasta verse casi negra. "es irónico" pensó Eriol, "esa camisa refleja mi situación, me ennegrezco por dentro, como el final de esa camisa, y finjo ser feliz por fuera, una felicidad tan clara y pura como el cuello de esa camisa". Kaho llegó y le besó brevemente en los labios, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Eriol no dejaba de contemplar la camisa, no era suya, pero tampoco de Kaho, esa camisa era de hombre, sintió celos, porque aunque no la amase, ella ahora era suya, la hizo suya una y mil veces hasta decir basta, cada vez que pensaba en ella, en esa endemoniada chica japonesa, hacía suya a Kaho, no sabía si era para olvidarla, porque pensar en ella le hacía ser capricho del deseo desenfrenado o se imaginaba que la mujer a la que amaba era ella...... Volviendo a la camisa, los celos se desvanecieron un poco, mas no se fueron, y preguntó:  
  
-Kaho, esa camisa, de dónde ha salido?  
  
-Eh...... me vas a llamar ridícula, pero no te quise decir......  
  
-Qué cosa?  
  
-La vi en una tienda y me gustó mucho, así que me la compré, ya sé que es de hombre, pero me encanta, espero que no te moleste...... -Dijo ella con la mirada gacha.  
  
Eriol sonrió amablemente y pensando para sus adentros que una mujer como Kaho, que lo adoraba, era imposible que mantuviese una aventura. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, entonces...... Otra vez, pensando en ella, se separó de Kaho, y mirándola seriamente, viendo que la mujer sexy que tenía delante se transformaba inconscientemente en otra mujer, la besó, apasionadamente, con deseo, desesperación, ella extrañamente tardó en responder, la verdad era que no se lo esperaba y que no parecía muy dispuesta a seguir, pero antes de que pudiera negarse se encontraba abrazando a Eriol, notando sus brazos en su cintura, y su respiración agitada, posesiva, sobre su cuello. Se metieron en el cuarto......  
  
Abrió la puerta principal de su mansión y sí, allí estaban los dos, Sakura y su recién llegado amigo Shaoran. Sonrió y le abrazó a la vez que le daba la bienvenida al oído. Les dejó pasar, pero vio algo detrás de la pareja, un chico muy guapo, con el pelo negro y alborotado y la mirada azul intensa dirigía su mirada a Tomoyo, ella le sostuvo la mirada y pensó en Eriol, aunque al instante lo saludó:  
  
-Hola Eros.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo, cómo estás?  
  
-Pues bien (supongo), pero, pasas?  
  
-Oh! No, no, sólo he coincidido contigo por casualidad, pero yo me iba al centro.  
  
-Ah, bueno, pues que te diviertas!!  
  
Cerró la puerta al verle marchar y suspiró, habían salido juntos, es más, él le había dado su primer beso y gracias a él había aprendido a besar...... Ahora supuestamente eran pareja, pero ellos habían quedado en ser amigos con roces ocasionales. Recordó sus palabras "sólo he coincidido contigo por casualidad" y ella pensó "no existen las casualidades, sólo lo que tiene que pasar" eso lo decía Eriol, y ella pensaba confundida si entonces su destino era enamorarse de él, porque no veía sentido a que su destino, lo que le tenía que pasar fuera eso, acabar con el corazón frío por culpa de un mago de misteriosa vida. Respiración entrecortada, dolía mucho, mucho, no quería llorar, sus ojos ya llenos de agua salada se cerraron dejando así escapar las primeras lágrimas rebeldes, dolía aún mucho, no podía pensar tanto en él. Respiró hondo y se encaminó al salón de la casa, apareció con una sonrisa y entró a charlar con sus amigos.  
  
Despertó por la mañana, tenía que ir a la escuela, el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, se despertó revelando así la belleza de los ojos rodeados por pestañas negras y largas, se desperezó frotándose los ojos con los puños y se sentó en la mullida cama, su pelo, negro, largo y sedoso se ajustó a su espalda, sus reflejos grises ya no existían, ahora sólo quedaba un negro intenso y brillante, junto a un pelo liso, sedoso y suave que olía a cítricos. El baño estaba calentito cuando se metió en él, se arregló y visitó con tranquilidad, bajó a desayunar y recordó que su madre se había ido a Inglaterra...... No, otra vez no, los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se obligó a retener.  
  
Llegó a tiempo a la escuela y se sentó en su pupitre, faltaban 30 segundos para el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases...... 3...... 2...... 1...... RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! El atronador sonido hizo presencia en los oídos de los alumnos. Tomoyo miró la entrada de clase y pudo percibir al profesor cerca de la puerta, Sakura no llegaba...... El profesor estaba a punto de entrar, cuando algo de pelo marrón lo atropelló de mala manera, Tomoyo rió por lo bajo mientras miraba cómo Sakura era reñida por un muy descompuesto profesor.  
  
Entonces reparó en que la puerta había quedado abierta, sería porque Shaoran estaba reincorporado......  
  
Salió de su estado pensativo cuando Sakura se sentó a su lado y ambas miraron al profesor dispuestas a escucharle. Entonces éste habló.  
  
-Buenos días alumnos.  
  
-buenos días profesor.  
  
-Hoy contamos con dos nuevos estudiantes, ambos extranjeros y que han caído en este salón.  
  
"dos? Yo creía que......" los pensamientos de Tomoyo pararon de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al verle entrar junto a Shaoran. "No, no puede ser" se dijo a sí misma mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza y Sakura la miraba con preocupación.  
  
-Bueno alumnos, éste joven es Li Shaoran, proviene de China y tiene 16 años, no es así joven?  
  
-Si profesor.  
  
-Bien, puede sentarse.  
  
-Gracias señor.  
  
Shaoran fue hasta el pupitre del fondo, junto a la ventana, junto a Sakura, bueno, detrás de ella.  
  
Tomoyo no se daba cuenta de ello, sus ojos miraban aún desorbitados al joven de pelo negro-azulado que estaba de pie delante de toda la clase.  
  
-Bueno clase, ahora me queda presentaros a Eriol Hiragizawa, el es inglés y tiene 16 años, verdad joven?  
  
-Sí señor maestro.  
  
-Bien, puede......  
  
El profesor no pudo acabar la frase pues se escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido de unos pasos veloces y una puerta azotada.  
  
Cuando lo vio presentarse...... no pudo más, estaba en su clase!!!!! Pero él no estaba con Kaho, siendo feliz en Inglaterra?? No podía más, necesitaba huir, correr, salir de allí, se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla al suelo, salió corriendo y pegó un portazo, le daba lo mismo, si él estaba ahí, qué sería de ella???? Habría venido Kaho también??? Por qué motivo nunca se escribieron???? Corría, no sabía nada, sólo se limitaba a correr, y a llorar......  
  
Había escapado, se había ido, huía de él como él lo hizo de ella tres años atrás, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, eso...... le dolía??? Se ofreció a ir a buscarla y según salió de la clase, corrió desesperado por donde aún se oía el retumbar de sus pasos, mientras, en su mente se repetía una frase de la cual no tenía conciencia. "Esta vez no te alejarás de m  
  
Al fin, tras la jocosa carrera, la encontró. Estaba preciosa, suaves y transparentes lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, sus finos y blancos brazos rodeaban sus rodillas, flexionadas contra el pecho y su mentón apoyado sobre los brazos, estaba recargada en un árbol.  
  
Se acercó a ella lentamente y su sombra la cubrió, era tan delicada......  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, se levantó de golpe y se quedaron así, frente a frente, mirándose, él suplicando disculpas y ella teniéndole rencor.  
  
Se acercó lentamente a ella, y tocó su cara, sus brazos, su cintura, su cuerpo...... la abrazó, aunque ella permaneció impasible, tras un buen tiempo, se separó de ella, que había empezado a llorar de nuevo, pero en vez de decir nada, tocó la cara de color albina de él con una mano, rozó su mejilla, su nariz, su frente, sus labios...... Se quedó mirándolos con fijeza mientras dos dedos suyos mantenían los suaves y carnosos labios de él entre abiertos, él la miraba a los ojos, mas no quitaba ni la cara ni la mano, ella los soltó, esos labios deseables los soltó y ellos siguieron entre abiertos, incitando a sus instintos a besarlos, probarlos, acariciarlos...... Seguro que eran unos labios que besaban con fiereza, ternura, pasión, amor y dulzura a la vez......  
  
Se acercó a su boca, sus labios se hallaban húmedos y su respiración entrecortada, entonces él los miró, los labios de ella, necesitaba probarlos, dios!!, carnosos, suaves y una mezcla suave de colores entre el rojo, el rosa y el marrón tenue, gruesos sin llegar a desagradar, con unos blancos dientes escondiéndose de la luz solar...... los deseaba......  
  
Ella miró entonces su lengua, sus dientes...... todo estaba muy cerca, las respiraciones de ambos aceleradas, la cercanía de los cuerpos más notoria......

Tachán!!!! Jajajaja, verdad que soy mala??? Espero que os guste este cap!!! Muchas gracias a los reviews!!!!! Voy a dar agradecimientos individuales.  
  
Giambonne: Gracias!!! Me gusta que te guste!!! Jejeje :P  
  
Tsuki Lunita: muchas gracias a ti también, pero esto no acaba aquí, yo soy fan de los ET, así que este fic es de ellos dos, VIVAN LOS ET!!! Gracias de nuevo.  
  
Kanna aap: Gracias, espero que la continuación te guste.   
  
Sakura Wen: gracias, de verdad, esto me sube los ánimos mucho.  
  
Bubble tomo: espero que sigas leyendo, porque esto no se ha acabado, no ha hecho más que empezar!!!! Gracias  
  
Korishiteru: Gracias, no puedo poner los capítulos muy largos de golpe, espero que éste al menos te guste también, el tamaño de la lectura aumentará, no te preocupes, y espero haber actualizado lo suficientemente pronto!!!  
  
Saito Ryuzaki: Amiga!!!! Hace siglos que no hablamos!!!! Muchas, muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me sirven tus reviews, me encanta que me apoyes!!!! Gracias y mil veces gracias preciosa, te quiero!! A ver si actualizamos prontito el tuyo, si? Que tengo ganas de dejarte review y de otro capitulo!!! mil besos nena!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece en absoluto, es todo de CLAMP.  
  
AVANCE  
  
Sus lágrimas brotaban solas, estaba ahí, a solas, con él, después de tanto tiempo......  
  
Ese abrazo se repetía en su memoria...... qué significaba ella para él???

FIN DEL AVANCE  
  
No puedo dejar más . Este capítulo va dedicado a Giambonne por ser el primer review de este fic tan especial para mí, y también dedicado a Saito, ella sabe porqué. Muchas gracias por leer!!!!  
  
ATTE: Azkaban "quien habla es esclavo de sus palabras, mas dueño de sus silencios"


	3. Lo dejamos? Volvemos a empezar?

Eriol y Tomoyo, amando lo prohibido.  
  
Estaban muy cerca, se rozaban las narices (N/A: uy, que poco romántico me ha quedado eso, no? ¬¬) entonces ambos despertaron de su trance, se separaron sonrojados y con la respiración ligeramente agitada, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez, entonces le miró...  
  
Estaba confuso, casi la había besado!!!!! Por qué este castigo???? No era justo, no lo era en absoluto, maldita sea... Giró la cabeza para mirarla, ella fijaba su vista en él, y entonces...  
  
La había mirado de nuevo, y dijo algo que la cogió por sorpresa.  
  
-Te he echado de menos.  
  
Ante esto, ella pegó un bote de sorpresa y se le llenaron otra vez los ojos de lágrimas, aunque esta vez eran de cariño, alegría y sobre todo, de haberle echado tanto de menos como él a ella. Se tapó la cara con una mano y con la otra sujetó a Eriol por el hombro a la vez que lo acercaba a ella y le abrazaba muy fuerte, sonriendo le dijo:  
  
-Y yo a ti, amigo mío.  
  
Eriol estaba congelado, le estaba abrazando!!!!! Sonrió al escuchar esa linda frase de su preciosa boca, le daba pena que le llamase amigo, pero así sería más fácil verla como ella le veía a él, le devolvió el abrazo, la estrechó contra sí con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, que estaba de puntillas para llegar mejor a su altura.  
  
Sentía la respiración tranquila en su cuello, pero el corazón desbocado, era el suyo? Ese corazón nervioso y acelerado era de Eriol??? O el de ella??? De la nada, un beso, pequeño y dulce, cargado de ternura y añoranza, se posó en su cuello y ella sonrió de nuevo, e hizo lo mismo con él, besó su calentito y ya varonil cuello, de piel suave y blanca, cubierto por una muy fina y transparente capa de vello, olió su aroma y se embragó de él, olía tan bien, tan natural... tenía aroma propio, pensó que algún día le gustaría tener su esencia en su cuerpo, de compartir ese mismo olor tan dulce y tan misterioso, porque... a qué olía??? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo...  
  
Algo les sobresaltó, un gemido, un llanto, Kaho corriendo...  
  
Un momento, KAHO?????  
  
"Oh, no, no!!" pensó Eriol. Y corrió tras ella, dejando a Tomoyo con los brazos en alto, mirando con sorpresa el lugar por el que habían desaparecido los amantes. Bajó sus brazos y su cara se ensombreció de nuevo, su mirada gacha, sus ojos acuosos de nuevo (N/A: me repito más que la cebolla), se dirigió a clase con paso cansado y dijo que se encontraba mal, así que tuvo permiso para llamar a casa y así poder irse, pero su madre no estaba, harían caso a una empleada??? Esperó que sí.  
  
Se dirigía al patio trasero, corría tras ella pensando "qué he hecho???" pero se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada, por suerte habían reaccionado a tiempo, y sólo abrazaba a su amiga, si Kaho era tan desconfiada... La alcanzó y la detuvo, ella se revolvió hasta que se cansó y le miró tristemente.  
  
-Por qué, Eriol?? Por qué????  
  
-No he hecho nada!!! Kaho, ella es mi amiga!!!! Tengo derecho a abrazarla!!!! Sólo es un abrazo!!!!  
  
-Mentira!!!! Eres un tonto!!!!  
  
-Si crees que soy capaz de ser infiel, es que no me conoces, y menos aún cuando crees que puedes ocultarme la verdad!!!  
  
-Qué te oculto yo????  
  
-Kaho, en Inglaterra me eras infiel!!! Esa camisa que dijiste que te habías comprado no era tuya!!! Era de Kevin!!!! Y créeme, que su olor estaba en tu cuerpo!!!!!  
  
Kaho rompió a llorar y Eriol, enfadado le dijo:  
  
-Tú te lo has buscado, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, lo dejamos.  
  
Kaho miró a Eriol con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le suplicó que no la dejara, que ella le quería, pero él sufría mientras la oía, le mentía a cada palabra, y dolía tanto que estalló en lágrimas, qué tonto había sido, la perdió una vez y la acababa de perder de nuevo. Corriendo, fue a su clase y la buscó. No estaba.  
  
Iba a su casa en llanto silencioso cuando una mano la paró, se giró y vio a Eros, eran tan parecidos... Y sus nombres... Lloró en su hombro mientras su cabeza era acariciada por el chico, entonces la levantó la quijada suavemente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.  
  
Se separó de él y le negó con la cabeza, que no quería ser besada, más que por él, no quería ser amada, más que por él... Se separó de ella y se fue. Fue entonces cuando se dirigió al parque pingüino y se sentó en un banquito de piedra, sola...  
  
La vio en el banco, entonces creó una rosa, una rosa de un color carmesí intenso, cubierta de rocío y sin espinas. Entonces se acercó a ella y se la tendió. Ella, sobresaltada, levantó la cabeza de pronto, ampliando sus ojos al ver esa dulce sonrisa dirigida a ella, cogió la rosa y se puso de pie y le miró a los ojos, que no se apartaban de ella ni un segundo. Se colocó la rosa en los labios y se acercó a él, posando el lado contrario de la planta en los labios de él.  
  
Abrió sus ojos al máximo, y la vio cerrarlos, de modo que la imitó, la rosa se empezó a escurrir de sus labios, y entonces los tocó, los suaves, carnosos y dulces labios de ella, movió sus labios al ritmo de un vals lento que bailaba en su cabeza, notó que ella le correspondía y sonrió.  
  
Se aferró a su cuello e hizo algo insospechado para todo aquel que la conociera, fue descubriendo cada parte de la boca de Eriol, que era suave, carnosa y devolvía las caricias con ternura, pasión y posesión, los labios, que tenían sabor a dulce, y que eran igual de gruesos que los de ella, aunque un poco menos suaves, cada milímetro de la boca del joven fue recorrida por ella, que le besaba con tranquilidad, pasando lentamente a la desesperación... Notó que también él exploraba su boca, sonrió y se aferró a su cuerpo sin intenciones de soltarlo, estaba feliz, pero él se separó. Otra vez la dejaba abandonada.  
  
-Son las cosas que no dices las que más cuestan de entender, lo sabes, pero no me haces caso, no me lo hiciste nunca aunque siempre decías lo mismo "lo har".  
  
Eriol la miró sorprendido, vio que ella tenía tristeza en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Soñaba tenerla toda la vida... y dolía saber que no podrían estar juntos...  
  
Ella le acarició la cara con una sonrisa y aportó a lo dicho antes:  
  
-No me has olvidado verdad? Me refiero a que seguimos siendo amigos...  
  
Se miraban fijamente y él acarició su cara con mucha seriedad, -Me es imposible olvidar a una persona tan importante para mí...  
  
Ella borró su sonrisa y le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible:  
  
-Creo haber oído que os vais a casar, eh? Pues sed muy felices, vale?  
  
-Lo siento Tomoyo, lo siento tanto...  
  
-Mentira  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Mientes, si tanto lo sientes, por qué no la dejas?? De verdad, si lo sientes, por qué sigues con ella?? seguro que eres feliz...  
  
-Lo hemos dejado  
  
-Lo habéis...??  
  
-Sí...  
  
La abrazó y aspiró un aroma que nunca residiría en su cama... su almohada no sería el apoyo a la cabeza de Tomoyo, porque no sería nunca su amante, aunque lo deseara. Ella lo rodeó e imaginó lo mismo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le dijo:  
  
-Entonces somos amigos, no?  
  
-Claro, eso mejor que nada, verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Se miraron brevemente antes de separarse y empezar a ir a casa de Tomoyo, dejando como testigo de su amor al Rey Pingüino.  
  
Llegaron a la casa de ella y se miraron, otra vez se amaron con la mirada y se dijeron un adiós silencioso.  
  
Fin de semana horrible, no podía dejar de pensar en él besándola, había sido un impulso, todos habían quedado, hasta Kaho... que iba a hablar con Eriol...  
  
Llamó a Eros, tenía que hacer ver a todo el mundo que lo de Eriol no la afectaba...  
  
**PARQUE FERIAL DE TOMOEDA  
  
**Eriol, Shaoran, Eros, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi y Rika esperaban a Kaho, Nakuru, Yukito, Touya, y a Sakura.  
  
Llegaron primero el hermano de Sakura, ella misma, Nakuru y Yukito.  
  
Minutos más tarde llegó Kaho, que para desagrado de Tomoyo se fue arrastrando a Eriol lejos del grupo, lo sintió de nuevo... las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos... no quería... Unos brazos la rodearon, ella levantó la vista y unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos de forma casi imperceptible... Eros estaba ahí para ella, la cuidaría si era necesario... Esta vez no se negó, se dejó besar por Eros, que empezó a aprisionarla a su cuerpo...  
  
La besaba, la estaba besando!!!! Y ella... lágrimas emborronaban su vista, lloraba por ella... recordó que estaba hablando con Kaho... que le estaba repitiendo que se replanteasen volver a empezar...  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Cómo??  
  
-Que sí, Kaho, que podemos volver a empezar...  
  
Se abalanzó a él, y éste la besó, salieron del "escondite" y fueron con sus amigos cogidos de la mano...  
  
Sus manos entrelazadas... su cara expresó dolor y tristeza, le miró, clavándole sus iris azul-morado profundos cargados de dolor hasta el alma, él no evitó su mirada, sino que se la devolvió con las mismas emociones...  
  
Y unas palabras resonaban en sus mentes... "dolía, y aún duele", "siempre serás la persona prohibida, a la que amo, y no puedo tener".  
  
Ella lloró en silencio, y con una mala excusa se fue en dirección a su casa, huía de nuevo de él...  
  
La sujetó del hombro, y ella giró... Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y empezó a nublarse el día...  
  
Tenía una sensación de deja vú que cada vez era más comprensible... aquel día... cuando se marchó.... Se abalanzó a su cuello y le apretó hasta oírle quejarse, no le iba a dejar marchar de nuevo... lloró como una niña, como esa niña que tenía escondida en el alma, que se había prohibido llorar por nada, y menos aún por él... ahora lloraba en sus brazos... no le iba a soltar de no ser necesario.  
  
La notaba colgada de su cuello, le hacía daño pero le llenaba de amor que no le dejase ir, empezó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras la oía llorar en su cuello... Tenía los recuerdos de ese día tan frescos... la estrechó contra sí y buscó su cuello con los labios, e cual empezó a besar y recorrer en cuanto lo encontró, la escuchó gemir y sonrió satisfecho, ella no se soltaba, sino que ladeaba la cabeza en busca de un mejor y mayor contacto, a lo que él la sorprendió con una pequeña succión en la piel del blanco cuello, dejándolo principalmente de color rojo, que se fue transformando en un pequeño hematoma, no dolía y Eriol al ver esa marca, le susurró al oído:  
  
-Ya te he marcado, ya eres mía...  
  
Se separaron para mirarse a la cara, pero algo estallaba en sus pechos, en sus cabezas... No sabían hasta cuando, pero estaban seguros de que iban a tener que fingir toda su vida el amor que sentían... Ella le quería y no sabía que él sentía lo mismo (N/A: pues ya tiene que ser tontita la chica para no saberlo después de todas las cosas que le hace, no?) y él... bueno, sospechaba que quizá podía quererle, aunque no era muy seguro, lo que sí sabía era que ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella...  
  
AzKaBaN dice: Buf!!! Estoy agotada y se me está acabando la imaginación... socorro!!!! TT ay, ay, ay a ver que hago yo ahora!!! No me gusta este capítulo, lo siento!!! Prometo hacer el próximo mejor!!!!  
  
_**Disclaimer**_: SCC no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP, yo sólo creo historias que salen de mi imaginacón.  
  
Reviews:  
  
_Giambonne_: Gracias por los reviews, y gracias a ti por leer este fic, espero que te siga gustando, muchas gracias, de verdad.  
  
_Sakura-wen:_ Sí, soy mala (risa diabólica, forcejeo con los enfermeros del manicomio para ser liberada), gracias a ti también por el review, espero que lo disfrutes!!!  
  
_Kanna-aap_: Gracias!!! Y de verdad, me encantan los E&T, son la mejor pareja!!!   
  
_Tsuki lunita_: Gracias, muchas muchas gracias!!!! Yo creo que ya he leído historias tuyas!!!! Es más, las historias de **Ladies Night, Beautiful Eyes y Sora Kurai** me encantan!!!! Aún me quedan algunas tuyas por leer, que tienes muchas!!!! Pero escribes estupendamente, escribes muy bien, de verdad!!!! Y gracias por dejarme el review con los últimos minutos del ciber, gracias!!!  
  
_Cecy_: Espero que mi actualización te evite la taquicardia, que sino me da el yuyu a mí!!! Gracias!!!  
  
_Bubbletomo_: jajajaja, un solo capítulo?? No he hecho más que empezar!!!! Espero que te guste!!!! Gracias!!!

Si alguien me ha escrito y no le he he contestado, lo siento!!! pero el capi ya estaba hecho .  
  
**Este capítulo va dedicado a Tsuki lunita**, por ser tan buena crítica, tan buena escritora y por pedir mi opinión!!! Muchas gracias preciosa!!!! Y si este capitulo no te gusta, te dedico otro más, en recompensa...   
  
GRACIAS POR LEER!!!  
  
ATTE: Azkaban, angel of darkness, angel of magic. 


	4. No puede ser, que he hecho?

Eriol y Tomoyo, amando lo prohibido 4  
  
Esto era lo que más le dolía a ella, sabía que algo imposible era el tener a Eriol de nuevo como lo tuvo hace unos días, esos labios... recorriendo su boca, su cuello... esa marca que gracias a su pelo logró ocultar a su madre... Pero él ya había elegido, estaba con Kaho de nuevo... y ella... había hecho una estupidez. Giró la cara en dirección a su cama y ahí estaba él... acostado, durmiendo pacíficamente, semidesnudo...

-Eros... qué he hecho???

Eriol la miraba como si fuera una joya... brillante y preciosa, pero fría y carente de significado a la vista de la gente sencilla. Esa noche, presa de la frustración y del deseo que le había despertado Tomoyo horas antes, había cogido a Kaho y entre besos de loca desesperación, anhelante deseo, le había dicho que "iban a celebrar su vuelta", lo que Kaho no sabía, es que se refería a su vuelta con Tomoyo, es decir, a volver a estrecharla contra sí, tenerla cerca, besarla...  
  
Esa noche se oían gemidos, suspiros, jadeos... mas todos los escuchados no provenían del alma, enviados al aire, los sonidos emitidos por dos jóvenes albinos se mezclaban en el aire, el cual se volvía puro a su paso, ya que cada onda sonora que se entremezclaba en el espacio, era un pedazo de sus almas que se unía para formar algo más grande e importante...  
  
Escuela.... Odiosa y maldita escuela, en la cual le vería, y él a ella, y encima vería a Kaho y a Eros... Un recuerdo muy nítido llegó a su cabeza...  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
-E... (hipido) E... (hipido) Erooosss.... (llanto descontrolado)  
  
-Tomoyo??? Qué pasa preciosa??? Estás bien??? Que te pasa???  
  
-Por favor, necesito un amigo... te llamo para... ver si puedes venirte a mi casa... esta noche, a pasarla conmigo... (N/A: la noche, no penséis mal)  
  
-Eh... supongo... en media hora estoy delante de tu casa, bye!!  
  
-Adiós... (susurrando) Eriol...  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
-Tomoyo, que tienes??  
  
Tomoyo miró a Eros, tan guapo, atento... amable y educado, preocupado por ella... esa carita de angustia... adelantó su cara y le besó, primero lenta y dulcemente para que el chico pudiese reaccionar y responder, pero sorprendida se enteró tarde de que el chico ya había dejado de estar estático, una lengua furtiva había entrado en su boca, era la de Eros, Tomoyo se separó ligeramente, sonrió y tomando aire, abrió sus labios al máximo.  
  
Lentamente sus ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, dejando a la joven pareja en ropa interior, ella no parecía la misma, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, traviesa en su cara, no la dulce de siempre. Se desnudaron del todo, así Eros pudo observar que Tomoyo tenía el cuerpo mejor de lo que su ropa dejaba ver, y ella, le miró evaluadoramente de arriba abajo, parando en ciertos lugares como sus abdominales, bien marcados pero no desagradables, se encendió la chispa de deseo en ella, por lo tanto tiró de Eros hacia ella y le besó soltando pequeños gemidos de placer debido a las caricias que él le ofrecía, su mano recorriendo su cuerpo... su pecho, su cadera... su cintura... su vientre liso... sus muslos... Tomoyo abrió las piernas ante el suave contacto que se avecinaba y la mano de Eros se posó allí, tras unos instantes de caricias dulces y suaves, Eros se colocó encima de ella, y así, bajo la luz de la luna una chica y un chico, encendidos por el deseo se fundían en un solo ser, mientras que el chico entraba a su cuerpo, ella entraba a su boca...  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
Tomoyo despertó de su sueño cuando Eros la saludó. Ella sólo le sonrió y bajó la vista.  
  
Eriol lo veía todo en silencio, con expresión de furia, así que ella y Eros eran amigos y desde aquel día del parque eran amigos especiales... eso dolía mucho. Su cara, marcada por la furia, se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, y mientras intentaba no estallar en llanto, agarró con fuerza sus cosas y salió como un vendaval de la clase.


	5. Relajando el ambiente

**Eriol y Tomoyo, amando lo prohibido.**

Había salido corriendo, recorrió los pasillos con angustiosa furia, su magia estalló contra las paredes, destrozando todo lo que alcanzaba a su paso…

Y pensar que ella le había besado… Y pensar que se había dejado besar… Aunque ¿quién era él para decir o pensar esas cosas cuando él mismo había poseído a Kaho movido por una ola de ardiente deseo y furia? Se detuvo, jadeando y observó adónde había llegado, era su casa, la casa de su infancia, de su niñez y época de desarrollo mágico… Donde todo empezó, donde todo se tornó algo confuso… Sus planes se desbarataron por ella, maldita sea sus visiones¿De qué le servía ver el futuro si no aparecía ella cuando tenía las visiones? Llegó y descolocó su mundo, su alma y su corazón… Aun así hizo lo correcto, lo planeado… Lo que le mató el alma…

Llegó corriendo adonde le había visto girar y se encontró de frente con esa casa enorme, de madera y que siempre conseguía intimidarla, se detuvo y le vio a él entrando, se atrevió a asomarse y le observó desde lejos, estaba tan guapo… Se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y se cubrió la cara con las manos, entonces decidió acercarse y arriesgarse a una mala contestación, aun cuando ella prefiriese unas palabras bonitas… Se acercó y le vio levantar la cabeza en dirección a ella.

La miró de arriba abajo, acercarse, sentarse a su lado y mirarle… Sólo mirarle de esa forma dulce, tierna y preocupada, se odió por ello, por mirarla y no ver a una amiga, sino a un amor, la odió por haberle conocido y dar la vuelta a su mundo… La sostuvo la mirada y el silencio los envolvió como si las palabras no fueran el modo correcto de expresarse.

Ella suspiró y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él, podrías perderse sin duda en ellos cada día, cada hora, cada noche… Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla, mirándole insegura por la reacción, pero nunca llegó un gesto brusco, ni un gesto dulce, sólo la misma mirada, clavada en sus ojos… Le oyó coger aire despacio y suspirar, le vio cerrar los ojos y mover la cara para pegar su mejilla a su mano, ella entonces se la acarició sonriendo y se relajó…

Sentirla en su mejilla era lo mejor que podía pedir cualquier persona, cualquier ser humano que fuese tocado por un ángel viviría la mejor experiencia de su vida… La quería y no sabía cuánto, eso le daba inseguridad sobre sí mismo… Kaho ahora mismo estaría buscando consuelo en otro profesor, o en otro hombre sin más como él lo hizo con la propia profesora cuando vio a Tomoyo y a aquel gusano besarse…

La miró fijamente de nuevo y ella le respondió con la mirada… Se acercó a ella y enterró la cabeza en su cuello largo y fino… Se apoyó en su hombro y aspiró su aroma… Le era familiar… Aspiró un poco más y abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese perfume se lo había regalado él por su cumpleaños el año pasado! Se lo había mandado por correo y ella lo llevaba! Aunque disimulaba otro olor más masculino…

Levantó la cabeza pesadamente y la miró con algo de tristeza, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo habló.

-Le has dado lo más precioso de una mujer a alguien que ha sido un error… Lo siento por ti Tomoyo…- Retiró su cara de la mano de ella y la giró cerrando los ojos.

Ella le miró con tristeza y bajó la mano. –Lo sé, tenía que haber sido con alguien que me llenara por completo, pero ese alguien se fue a Inglaterra y cuando regresó no estaba solo, no pude olvidarle y no puedo tenerle, será mejor intentar empezar mi vida desde cero, no? –Dijo esperando ver lo que recibiría de respuesta.

El la miró y sonrió levemente, lo suficiente como para darle a entender que lo sabía, y que aunque él la amaba, no sabía que hacer con nada… -Llevas la colonia que te di hace un año… -

Ella se señaló sorprendida y le miró con ojos abiertos. –Este olor? OH bueno, recuerdos de un viejo y buen amigo… Porque lo somos, verdad? –Preguntó mirándolo con tristeza.

-Claro… pero antes déjame hacer algo… -

-Pides permiso para hacer algo? Creía que Eriol Hiiraguizawa nunca pedía permiso! Jejejeje…-

La risa de Tomoyo se apagó de pronto, sus labios fueron sellados y sus ojos se ensancharon tanto que pensó que se le saldrían… Vio sus ojos cerrados, su rostro sereno y tranquilo a escasa distancia del suyo y su respiración suave y pausada chocando contra su mejilla….

Se dejó besar. Y respondió, esta vez se besaron tranquila, pausadamente, nada ni nadie los interrumpiría, no se besaban con la fuerza de la pasión que levanta una pelea, o con la angustia de no saber que siente y pide el cuerpo, simplemente se besaban como si nunca se hubieran tocado, con dulzura, ternura y mucho amor, la tranquilidad y la confianza que daban saber que ese beso era correspondido, y que entregaban una parte de su alma a la otra persona por medio de sus labios…

Se separaron y cogieron aire despacio, muy despacio… Abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente mientras ambos esbozaban una sonrisa sincera…

-Parece que nos hemos sincronizado… -Dijo Eriol mirándola alternativamente a los ojos…

-Eso parece… -Sonrió Tomoyo –Sabes que te quiero, verdad? -Finalizó seria

Eriol relajó su sonrisa y asintió, totalmente serio. –Lo sé, y sabes que yo también te quiero y que lo haré siempre…-

Bajó su hermosa cabeza y asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras él la levantaba suavemente la barbilla para verla mejor…

-Ey preciosa, no llores, somos amigos, no?-

La vio reír y se tranquilizó… Nunca más volverá a ser herida, nunca más volverá a estar sola, porque por ella he venido, para ella sigo aquí, porque ese es mi destino, cuidarla del mundo… Y lo sabe.

-Deberíamos intentar ir a alguna clase, no? Porque desde que he venido se nos ha hecho costumbre hacer campana… -

-Vamos Eriol, tienes razón, siempre la tienes -Dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la falda.

Y así se fueron, tranquilos, hablando de temas triviales dirección a la escuela, y lo único que se veía era una pareja de jóvenes feliz, con una sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros y las manos entrelazadas mientras se convertían en un punto en la lejanía…

_**Notas de la autora**_: Ya volví! Tardé mucho tiempo en conseguir un mínimo de inspiración y el capítulo es muy corto, pero al menos es un avance, no? Pensé que la historia se estaba torciendo demasiado y he decidido repararle un poquito… espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews que he recibido con todo este tiempo!

**Discalimer: Card captor Sakura pertenece exclusivamente a las Clamp, así como sus personajes, localizaciones y demás elementos que aparecen en la historia.**

**Atte: Azkaban**


	6. POR FAVOR LEEDLO, ES URGENTE!

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esto no es ni un fic ni un capítulo nuevo sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que quieran leerla...Y si podéis y queréis, ****copiadla y volved a subirla. No sólo a esta sección sino a todas las que visitéis, leáis fics de ellas y conozcáis ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. ****Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción en español**. **Tomáoslo en serio, por favor. Podemos quedarnos sin una gran parte de fanfiction si no hacemos algo, o al menos intentarlo.**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Shadowhg**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**

**Kawazoe8**

**Azkaban**


End file.
